Nightmare
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU to "The Hunter". Instead of drinking the potion Ginger had brought Gilligan protects her and takes her place. Will this ultimately lead to Gilligan's destruction or can he find the strength to win against this brutal nightmare that is Jonathan Kinkaid? Rating is high due to mentions of harm. One Shot


AN: Don't own them.

When Ginger was in Kinkaid's arms and Gilligan saw her fear he knew instantly that it was an act. His eyes went wide and he was suddenly hit with anger as he stood up and leapt at Kinkaid before shoving him away from her! "Ginger run! Go back to the others!"

She stared at him as Kinkaid angrily grabbed the boy and punched him hard, sending him to the ground! "No! Don't hurt him!"

"Kinkaid you'll still have your hunt! Take me! Leave her alone!"

The evil hunter smirked wickedly. "I'll still have my hunt you say?" He looked at Gilligan and the boy gulped.

"Y-yeah...you'll have your sport. I'll...I'll do whatever you want…"

"Gilligan no!" Ginger screamed as she darted over to him. She hugged him refusing to let him go! "You're innocent! No...no I won't!"

Gilligan swallowed as he hugged her back "it's ok Ginger. It's gonna be ok."

"Ramoo...take her back to the others. Then guard them and keep them there." Kinkaid handed Ramoo his rifle. "I'll come back for that tomorrow."

The Asian nodded as he grabbed Ginger and dragged her out of the hut kicking and screaming. The last thing she saw was Kinkaid climbing on top of her brave friend and putting his slimy, filthy hand on Gilligan's cheek.

She saw his eyes go far away. It was a look that had been on her face each time she'd had to use her body on a casting couch.

The others stared horrified when she was shoved in. The Professor's arms were immediately around her. "What happened Ginger?"

At first Ginger was crying too hard to speak. Then...she looked up at Mary Ann and swallowed. Kinkaid's evilness could very well be destroying more than just Gilligan. Any chance of those two finally admitting their feelings would be out the window. He'd be destroyed. "Gilligan...sacrificed himself for me…"

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked paling.

"Gilligan...Gilligan saw I was acting and...and when Kinkaid st-started he...he jumped up and shoved us apart! K-Kinkaid hit him...Gilligan said he'd...he'd have his hunt but...but to take him instead…!"

Silent shock went through the castaways as the magnitude of what was happening slapped them.

Mary Ann fell to her knees and screamed...screamed for Gilligan's lost innocence….screamed for the torture he was going through…

Ginger pushed herself from the Professor's protective embrace and knelt beside Mary Ann before pulling her into a protective embrace.

Mrs Howell clung to her husband as grief for the child that she loved so dearly broke her heart. She felt her husband's trembling embrace and knew that rage...not anger, rage...was filling his heart.

The millionaire's eyes darkened as he turned to the entrance and glared at Ramoo. "Forget rescue. Can't you both just leave?"

Ramoo had the rifle aimed inside in case anyone tried to attack. His cold, unfeeling eyes met the enraged and hatefilled ones of Thurston Howell the Third. "No. Boss want hunt."

"Both of you burn in hell," Mr Howell snarled.

Roy swallowed as he sank against the wall of the cave and bowed his head. His hands clenched. "Monsters!" he spat. "You're just as guilty Ramoo!"

"Ramoo don't care."

Skipper whirled around and punched the rock wall. The force matched his anger and hatred of the two and Ramoo's eyes went wide when he saw a visible dent. His light blue eyes were burning as he growled like feral, caged lion. His jaw clenched. "He dies...you both die because I'll kill you myself."

"Threat don't work on Ramoo."

Skipper growled. "It's no threat...it's a promise you pathetic excuse for a human being!"

Ramoo looked at one angry cast away to another and held the rifle close in protection.

The next morning when Kinkaid came to get his rifle he was met with the coldest reception he'd ever had. He just smirked as he handed Ramoo his spear. "I never gave thought to taking a male before last night."

"You disgusting...filthy demon…!" Roy growled.

"WHere is he now?" Skipper demanded.

"Oh he's out there waiting for me. Wouldn't want to disappoint him."

They watched as Kinkaid left to begin this horrible hunt.

Sixteen hours later they were liberated by Mrs Howell. Ramoo had no defense and was soon tied up. Before they left he was slapped on each side of his face by Ginger and Mary Ann and kicked in the groin by the Professor!

As he watched them tear through the jungle Ramoo knew that he and Kinkaid had made a horrible mistake in choosing to hunt here.

Mr Howell knew that he'd have to stay with the women but he grabbed their machete and handed it to the Skipper. "Save our boy."

He and the Professor nodded before they ran out to look for Gilligan.

They got at the water trough when they saw Gilligan running from the jungle!

To their horror the gun fired and Gilligan fell into the fresh water trough!

Gilligan didn't get back up.

"No…" Roy breathed as he and the Skipper ran forward.

Kinkaid grinned as he reached in. "Now to get my trophy…"

Gilligan grabbed him and pulled him under before stumbling out of the trough and into the jungle. He clutched his side as he stumbled and fell.

He'd been hit.

When Kinkaid climbed out Skipper grabbed him and slammed him against a nearby tree. "Find him Professor!"

Roy didn't even look back as he tore through the greenery...the flora he'd spent so much time studying...calling for his friend.

Kinkaid's pain filled yells was music to his ears.

The Professor followed the trail of blood and found Gilligan at the beach. The young sailor was lying on the sand and staring out at the sea unseeing. He ran over and knelt beside him. "GIlligan! Gilligan can you hear me?"

Gilligan looked up at him. "Professor…please let me go…"

The dead look in his eyes scared him. He sprang to action and put pressure on the wound. "Never!" He met the boy's eyes. 'You fight you hear me? You are not allowed to die!"

Gilligan swallowed. "Guess...guess I m-messed up...a-again...rescue…"

Roy swallowed. "No Gilligan you're not at fault. You're the bravest of us all. Stay with me...please my dear friend. We love you! We need you!"

"Oh God…!"

Roy fought back tears as the Skipper ran over and knelt beside him. In the distance they could hear the sound of the helicopter lifting up and flying away.

Gilligan looked at the Skipper as tears fell from his eyes. "Skipper…I'm sorry…"

The captain cradled his first mate's face in his hands. "Little Buddy none of this is your fault. NONE of it! Son I will help you! I swear I will!"

Finally the boy nodded as his breath hitched painfully.

The rest of the day was a blur as Gilligan was carried back to camp and tended to. Roy managed to get the bullet out and bandage the wound. By now Gilligan was unconscious and he took that opportunity to check the rest of his wounds. He swallowed at the bruises on his legs and cleaned away the blood and other bodily fluids that covered Gilligan's backside. Once finished he redressed him in a tshirt and shorts before he sat back, put his head in his hands, and sobbed.

After a moment he calmed down and composed himself. He looked at the gentle features before something caught his attention. With shaky hands he moved the collar of the tshirt and found another bruise on GIlligan's neck and shoulder. The bruise was surrounded by bitemarks.

His breath quickened as he found hand shaped bruises on Gilligan's arms. He felt the bile come up and managed to run out of the hut and empty his stomach as the overwhelming horror consumed him.

By nightfall Gilligan still hadn't woken up and they all kept a vigil over the first mate. Mr Howell placed his teddy bear beside Gilligan and touched his forehead. "You are a brave lad. So brave."

Ginger kissed his cheek that Kinkaid had touched. "You're a prince Gilligan. A real prince."

Mary Ann sniffed before she kissed his other cheek. "Don't leave us. Please don't."

"We're begging you Little Buddy. Come back to us," Skipper said tearfully.

As the night progressed Gilligan remained out of it. They took shifts as the days became two weeks. The Professor kept him alive by using nutrition shots. Gilligan had fallen into a coma. He didn't want to wake up. He wasn't ready.

So they talked. Each one would sit with him for two hours at a time talking to him. Sometimes they'd tell him about their day. Sometimes they'd tell him a story. Sometimes they'd sing to him.

Well Ginger sang to him. She sang every song from the movies she knew.

One day the radio played "The Wizard of Oz". Everyone sat around Gilligan and listened to the story.

At the end they looked at Gilligan but were disappointed to see him still unconscious.

Ginger felt tears in her eyes. "Gilligan please wake up. Honey I'm safe. You protected me. Sweetheart come home. We'll take care of you. We won't judge you. We love you. We're lost without you. Please...please wake up…"

Roy hugged her and shut his eyes. "Come home."

Mrs Howell ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Dear Boy...Darling it's time to rejoin us."

Mary Ann wiped her eyes. "Please Gilligan...I have a pie waiting for you!"

That made everyone smile a bit.

Skipper let out a shuddery breath. "Please Little Buddy. I meant what I said."

All of a sudden they heard a small groan.

Their eyes went wide as they looked at each other before looking at the bed.

Gilligan's eyes flickered as his gentle features screwed up in pain.

The others sat back and let Ginger lean forward over him knowing that he would ask about her and wouldn't work on his own healing unless he knew she was alright. The redhead gently stroked his brow. "Are you waking up Gilligan?"

The first mate's eyes fluttered open and he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Gin...ger?"

She smiled tearfully. "I'm right here Sweetheart."

"Ok?"

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine sweet prince. It's you we've all been worried about."

His eyes then went wide in fear! "Kinkaid!"

They gently pushed him back down when he tried to sit up.

"It's alright he's gone," Roy said gently. "He won't ever come back."

He looked around at them and swallowed. The shame and haunted look that appeared in his eyes broke their hearts all over again.

Skipper looked at the others. "I got him. All of you go rest. Professor take my hammock in our hut. You need sleep."

The teacher nodded. He gently squeezed Gilligan's hand. "Thank you for coming back to us."

Once he left the Skipper got up and got some water before returning to his first mate's side. He gently sat him up and got him to drink. He then laid him back down and stroked his hair. "Rest Little Buddy."

Gilligan looked at him and swallowed. "Stay…?"

"I'm not going anywhere Gilligan." Skipper kept up the gentle touches glad that his first mate wasn't flinching away from him.

Then again that could be because in the past two weeks they had all kept touching him, letting him know they were there and, in a way, trying to replace Kinkaid's filth with their love.

Gilligan had fought his way back to them. Now it was going to be a fight to get him through the rest of this nightmare.

None of them were willing to let him give up. They refused to let him succomb to his nightmares.

They were going to do everything in their power to help him. Whatever it took. They knew he would never be the same.

It was fine. They'd take Gilligan any way they could get him as long as he was alive.


End file.
